The new and distinct cultivar of strawberry originated from a controlled cross performed in a glasshouse in Kent, UK being one seedling from 10,000, which were transferred to Cartaya, Huelva, Spain in October 2004, as part of the ongoing breeding program in that country. The cross was made between the agricultural selections S03AC11 (unpatented) and S02AG4 (unpatented) in 2004.